Rain
by headoverheels4HP
Summary: Lily has a secret that nobody knows, will James find out? Will Lily care that james knows her deep secret that not even her friends find out. Whats up with Sirius? some kissing but thats it ENJOY :


A/N: so this little oneshot just happened to pop into my head while reading some other Lily/James…enjoy and please Review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

**Rain**

The sky was a cloudy grey and the rain was falling in large droplets, to the soggy earth below. James potter was sitting on the ledge of the Gryffindor common room window staring at the falling rain.

He ran a hand through his messy ebony locks, creating an even untidier head of hair. He sighed deeply, and looked around the common room. His friends where conversing near by most likely on a new prank. The rest of the students were either working intently on homework or joking around.

It was his final year at Hogwarts and he still had not achieved the goal he set for himself in third year. He had not gotten Lily Evans; the gorgeous popular red-head had not fallen for his charm. She was easily the prettiest girl in Hogwarts with her long wavy auburn red hair, her slim yet curvy body and her lightly freckled skin she was beautiful, but that wasn't what made her so pretty. It was her eyes, they were a bright emerald green that glittered and sparkled as if they had been took from Asian jewels and put in her eyes. They darkened when she was mad and sparkled when she laughed, they were enchanting and they had certainly captivated James Potter.

He groaned in frustration, as he stood up and walked the length of the common room and pulled open the common room door and walked out.

"Where you going mate?" he heard his best mate Sirius yell as the portrait closed behind him. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk to where he always went when he needed to think the north astronomy tower. It was most defiantly the tallest tower in the school so nobody ever feels like climbing up there, but James found it relaxing.

He climbed the many stairs and ladders it took to get up to the tower, he finally got there and pushed open the door, he scrambled into the dusty old room and looked around.

It was circular with old star and planet charts hanging on the wall, the dust coated the wall and floor like another coat of paint. Opposite the door were pair of old oak French doors leading off into a circular deck where the class would go to observe the stars.

But James saw something there, 'no it couldn't be!' he thought. Out on the deck was an angel, he was sure of it.

He ran out to the deck and was immediately greeted by a wall of hard falling rain. It was beating like needles on his olive skin. And then he saw her, she was spinning slowly in circles, her eyes closed face to the sky. She was in a white spaghetti strap gown; it flowed down to the top of her bare feet. It stuck snugly to her small body. Her dark auburn red hair was flowing in strings to the curve of her back. Her face was white and lightly freckled with not a blemish in sight.

It was then that James realized who exactly this angel was, she was in fact his angel, Lily Evans. The perfect, kind, head girl, beautiful, modest, Lily Evans was dressed in barley anything dancing in the rain with her eyes closed. James smiled to himself she was still slowly spinning in circles. Revolving in peace her face so serene if she hadn't been moving you would think she was asleep.

James had an idea; he slowly stripped off his t-shirt until he was left in a white undershirt and his old worn in jeans. He closed his eyes and tilted his face to the dark sky, he began to slowly revolve on the spot relaxing his muscles and thinking of nothing but peace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Earlier that Day _

Lily Evans was walking into her dormitory after dinner, as she glanced out her window she smiled the rain was falling heavily with no chance of stopping. She had come up to her dormitory early from dinner for this exact reason; her friends had noticed her mysterious disappearances during the rain, but no one had asked her they figured she just needed to be alone.

So she slipped on her grandmothers wedding dress, it was pure white and thin, the straps where thin and it reached the top of her feet. She let her hair down so it flowed down her back in gentle waves. She ran out of her dormitory and out the Gryffindor common room she pulled open the portrait and climbed out. She ran up to the North Tower her feet padding softly along.

She pushed open the rusty old door, and walked across the dusty floor and opened the old French doors and stepped out onto the deck the rain was falling hard and Lily's dress was beginning to stick to her small body but she didn't care no body was gunna see her.

She closed her emerald eyes and tilted her head towards the sky she slowly began to revolve in circles her bare feet making prints in the dust that was slowly being washed away. She cleared her mind of all her problems, her unwanted feelings for James, her parent's recent death, and her sister.

Salty tears began to run down her face mixing with the fresh rain. Soon she couldn't tell her tears from the large rain droplets that were steadily falling from the sky.

She heard the large French doors open to her left, but she didn't dare open her eyes for the peace she had created would undoubtedly have been broken. After about ten minutes the door had not been opened or closed again she popped one eye open and what she saw surprised her. James Potter, Hogwarts heart throb and the object of her new found affections was slowly spinning in circles his head tilted up his eyes closed, his face was so serine if he wasn't moving he could have been sleeping.

Lily couldn't help, but stare at his tight stomach muscles through his white t-shirt. She blushed a beautiful pink because she then realized what exactly she was wearing, she was glad he was being gentlemanly about it though.

She stopped spinning and stared at him, his usually messy black hair was laying flat against his head, it's the first time Lily had seen it flat to his head. He was spinning slowly his problems ebbing away.

James suddenly stopped; he lowered his head and opened his sultry hazel eyes he ran a hand through his hair making Lily giggle because it is no longer flat, but sticking up every way.

He grinned, she smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" Lily asked softly.

"Watching an angel," he answered sincerely.

"Oh," Lily said blushing yet again.

"Why are you up here?" He asked concerned.

"I come up here to get away, but only when it rains," she felt herself telling the boy her deepest secret.

"Oh, I like it," James said, his hazel eyes glowing in something Lily couldn't recognize.

"Thanks," Lily told him, her eyes glowing in something James couldn't recognize.

Lily took a tentative step forward along with James, after a few more small steps they were inches from each other, their breath was mingling together, their body's were radiating heat in the cold rain.

Lily looked deep into James's hazel eyes, they were golden with green specks, but if you looked deep enough you could see a deep violet around the irises.

James stared deep into Lily's green eyes, they were a deep emerald green with gold specks in the middle, they were beautiful.

With unknown passion Lily pushed up onto her tip-toes and covered James' lips with hers, they kissed softly and sweetly, but soon James ran his tongue along Lily's bottom lip begging entrance. She immediately obliged, as he explored her mouth and she his, she wrapped her arms around his neck playing with his hair. He rested his large calloused hands on her hips pulling her closer to his wet body. She ran her small hands threw his hair and up and down his back and his broad shoulders.

He glided his hands along her sides and around to her back making small circles on the small of her back with his fingers, she shivered at his gentle touch.

She pulled away from his mouth gently and looking up into his eyes and he looked down into hers.

"What dose this mean?" Lily asked hesitantly looking at her feet

"Hopefully this, Lily will you be my girlfriend?" James asked staring into her enchanting eyes.

"Yes," Lily breathed, once again planting her lips upon his.

A few minutes later, they laced their fingers together and walked through the French doors and the old rusty one and headed toward the Gryffindor common room.

They walked in hand in hand, staring at each other lovingly, the residents of the common room went deathly silent at the sight of these two enemies together. James walked Lily to the base of the steps leading to the girls dormitorys and he gave her a swift kiss as she disappeared up the stairs.

Lily smiled as she heard her friends rushing up behind her and Sirius yelling, "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

**FIN**


End file.
